headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Allen/Walking Dead
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic characters | aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Gainesville, Georgia | known relatives = Donna (wife) Ben (son) Billy (son) | status = Dead | born = | died = 2005 | 1st appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #2 | final appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #23 | actor = }} Allen is a supporting character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics. He first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #2 in November, 2003. Biography Before the outbreak, Allen was employed at a mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman.When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempts to make it a safe-zone. Thankfully, they arrived late and found that this was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. Allen resides at the Atlanta Camp with other survivors, including his wife, Donna, and his sons, Ben and Billy. He attends shooting practice, and helps fight off the zombies that attack and kill Amy. He is seen later at Amy's funeral. Allen and Donna are happy that the group are moving and on the road, and are very happy when the group find Wiltshire Estates, hoping that they can raise their children there. were happy together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in after departing Atlanta. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins devastated. Allen snaps at Andrea after she consoles Allen, claiming that she didn't even know Donna. From then on, Allen keeps to himself and shows signs of mental weakness. From that day on, Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong times. During a fight with the undead occupants of the prison, Allen had a mental break down, and only came around once Andrea began yelling for more ammunition. Allen offers to help find the generator of the prison along with Rick, Tyreese, Dale, and Axel. In the process, Allen gets bitten in the Achilles tendon by a lurker. Allen gets his leg amputated by Rick. Allen apologizes to Andrea for his past actions towards her and asks of her and Dale to look after his sons if he passes away. Rick, after moving him out of the block with the help of Axel, Tyreese, and Dale, desperately attempted to amputate the bitten limb with an axe in order to stop the infection from spreading. After a long struggle against blood loss and a serious infection setting in, Allen died in his sleep, leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. Rick, after Allen's death, shot him in the head before he could reanimate. Soon after, his body was buried outside the prison. Walking Dead Wiki; Allen (Comic Series) Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Allen at Comicbookdb.com * Allen at the Walking Dead Wiki References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic casualties Category:2005 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death